plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaeologist
250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 100 |stat 2 title = Variant of: |stat 2 info = Scientist Zombie |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Excavator |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball Cheesy Warp Cheetah Heal Station}} The Archaeologist is a variant of the Scientist Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Description On July 17th, 1893 he discovered the first ever complete Chomposaurus Rex skeleton. On July 18th he forgot where he left it. Primary Weapon The primary weapon of Archaeologist is the Excavator. It has 12 ammo and fast fire rate but does less damage Abilities Sticky Explody Ball Throws a explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. Deals 40 to 60 damage. Warp The player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station Heals all zombies in a two meters diameter. Mega Heal Bomb A huge ball as like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius. Shares some similarities as with the Chili Bean Bomb except angles of trajectory. Heals nearby zombies instead of doing damage. Energy Warp The Scientist Zombie's cells are taken apart and transferred into a ball of purple light that travels with the ability of invincibility. The Scientist Zombie is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. He also gains no speed boost. Armored Heal Station It can recharge faster then the normal heal station but its shining specialty is that it comes with four times the durability and double the radius, but heals at a slower rate. Also another downfall is that it self destructs after 15-45 seconds and is spontaneous. Its incredible size allows players to jump on it to most buildings. Sticky Cheetah Ball It is orange in color. It does higher damage but recharges slower. Cheesy Warp When the Scientist reaches the destination, there will be a cheese explosion which deals 30 damage. It is also orange in color. Cheetah Heal Station It heals faster, but self-destructs faster. Weapon Upgrades Rapidifying Relic This mysterious relic of zombie history has made reloading even faster. Expanded Treasure Bucket He is now filling his treasure bucket to the brim, increasing his ammo. Loot Fragmenter An amazing new discovery: Smashing the treasure into broken bits has improved his damage. Trivia *Oddly, its monocle and mustache do not appear in the Stickerbook despite being part of its default look. *The Welder Zombie and the Archaeologist are the only two characters to have a visible Flame Line flowing with it in every direction he goes. *It is unknown what his ammo is but it appears to be some sort of ancient money. **If it could be money, it is unknown where it gets it. **According to his Stickerbook Data, it is broken treasure bits. But it's still unknown what kind of ancient treasure it is. *It bears a resemblance to the Explorer Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *His description refers to the similar fossil skeleton of the chompersaurus on the map Cactus Canyon at the first capture point on the western side. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist Variants